


Kept Safe

by ami_ven



Series: Sheppard Brothers [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John finds something important in the family safe.





	Kept Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #271 "safe"

John didn’t realize he’d just been sitting on the edge of his brother’s desk, staring into the open safe, until Rodney’s voice called, “Sheppard?”

“In here,” he called back, but didn’t move.

“You know,” said Rodney, even before he’d come through the office doorway, “A few days ago, I thought a house this big was awesome. But it’s just a lot of unnecessary walking. I miss transporters.” When John didn’t answer, he added, “Are you okay?”

“What?” John said, then blinked. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just…”

Rodney frowned at him, then at the safe. “Didn’t you find whatever you were looking for in there? Looks pretty organized to me. Or were you hoping to hide incriminating childhood pictures before I could look at them?”

“The picture albums are in the library,” said John, because fair was fair – Jeannie had gleefully shown him her entire collection of embarrassing photos.

“And I take it that your birth certificate didn’t hold any deep dark secrets?”

“Nah, I have my own copy.”

Rodney crossed to lean against the desk beside him, nudging John’s shoulder with his own. “Then what did Dave send you in here for?”

“This,” said John, and held up a ring box. “It was my mom’s.”

The scientist took it, carefully, and opened it. “It’s pretty. Not as flashy as I would have imagined.”

“She wanted one she could wear every day. They both came from rich families, my parents, but she wasn’t really into ‘flashy’.”

“Sure,” said Rodney. “Look, I’m no good at this touchy-feely crap, Sheppard. What’s wrong?”

“My mom left me the ring,” he said. “Specifically, in her will. I’d just started college and I wasn’t even seeing anyone, but she wanted me to have it. I hadn’t even looked at it, until today.”

Rodney frowned. “You didn’t give it to Nancy?”

John shook his head. “ _She_ was flashy. I mean, in a good way, she was just… I guess I should have known it wouldn’t work out.”

“Hmm,” said Rodney, and held the open box back out to him. “Should I give you a few more minutes to put it away?”

John took the box but didn’t close it. “I’m not going to put it away. Mom… she’d have really liked you, Rodney. I actually came down here to get some papers Dave thought I should have, but when I found the ring… We haven’t really talked about it, and it’s not like you could even wear it, but as soon as I saw it, I just had this crazy idea…”

He trailed off, looking awkward, and Rodney rested a hand on John’s knee. “Sheppard, are you asking me to marry you?”

“Not immediately. But, yeah.”

“Okay,” said Rodney.

“Okay?” John repeated.

Rodney squeezed his knee. “Yes, John Sheppard, I will marry you, not immediately.”

“Awesome,” grinned John.

“Dork,” said Rodney, and took the box back. “It is a nice ring. Think your brother will mind if I keep it here?”

John smiled and kissed him. “Nah.”

THE END


End file.
